helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Arihara Kanna
Kanna (栞菜) (or Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜)) is a talent signed to BLUE ROSE. She is a former member of the Hello! Project group ℃-ute. She auditioned to be a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, but she was put in ℃-ute instead. On July 11, 2009 she resigned from the group and Hello! Project without a graduation ceremony. Profile *'Name:' Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜) *'Stage Name:' Kanna (栞菜) *'Nickname:' Kanna-chan, Arikan, Kan-kan *'Birth Date:' June 15, 1993 (age 19) *'Blood Type:' A *'Birthplace:' Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Height:' 155 cm *'Favorite Food:' Melon, ume, chicken *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer *'Former ℃-ute Color': Red *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2006-01-02: Member **2009-02-26: Hiatus **2009-07-09: Graduated *'Years in ℃-ute:' 3 Years *'Hello! Project Groups:' ** Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004–2006) *** Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2006) ** ℃-ute (2006–2009) *'Concert Units:' ** Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Other:' ** Little Gatas (2004–2007) ** Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) (Reserve player) History 2004 Arihara Kanna joined Hello! Project in 2004 from the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei auditions. She was a member of Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, but then graduated to be placed into ℃-ute in January 2006. She was one of the members of Little Gatas who was not added to the other Gatas teams. 2009 On February 26, 2009, it was announced that Arihara was having difficulty performing onstage due to having bunion deformity, and would not be able to attend the HELLO! 10TH PARTY2 event that week. She would also be absent from Hello! Project activities, including activities in °C-ute, while receiving treatment and the rest of °C-ute had to keep performing as a 6 member band, releasing two singles without her. Before Arihara ever returned to the group, Hello! Project announced in July that she had left the group and would not be returning in the future. Hello! Project sadly announced that she has left both °C-ute and the Hello! Project. She stopped C-ute and H!P activities due to the bunion, but many fans agreed that this was a most probable truth when comparing pictures of her feet. On July 9, after her 4 months absence, Arihara has since decided that she no longer wants to be part of the idol world, and return to the life of a normal girl. However, other sources have claimed that the bunion was not the only reason why Arihara left Hello! Project, and that a previous scandal which came to light almost a year ago involving her on a date with a Johnny's Entertainment's member, Hashimoto Ryosuke. Arihara, along with four other members of ℃-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2010 Arihara made a return to the public eye in early 2010, when Umeda Erika revealed on her blog how they were still in touch with each other. In May, Arihara opened her official blog. In June, it was revealed that she was a talent signed to BLUE ROSE with her stage name simply becoming Kanna. 2011 Kanna will be in a movie titled “Joshikousei Tokumu Sousakan Nagi & Saya" the release date is set for 7/22. Single Participated In C-ute * Massara Blue Jeans * Soku Dakishimete * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * Wakkyanai (Z) * Sakura Chirari * Meguru Koi no Kisetsu * Tokaikko Junjou * LALALA Shiawase no Uta * Koero! Rakuten Eagles * Namida no Iro * Edo no Temari Uta II * FOREVER LOVE Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合っているのに片思い) by Berryz Koubou *Suppin to Namida (スッピンと涙。) by Goto Maki *I WISH by Morning Musume 2nd Event (2008.09.??) *Otome COCORO (乙女COCORO) by °C-ute *Mikan (みかん) by Morning Musume Works DVDs *2011.01.27 Smile Agian *2011.06.22 Ano Toki Collabration DVDs *2007.09.26 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ Photobooks *2010.12.18 Kanna Trivia *Her favorite subject is Music. *She was Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Has said the Hello! Project member she respects the most is Yaguchi Mari. *MC Makoto gave her the nickname "Kan-kan" *Has an Ameba blog and twitter. *She is a fan of the Korean pop girl group, Wonder Girls. As seen on her blog, she has bought merchandise from the group. *She was named after her mother's favorite flower, the canna. Coincidentally, Umeda Erika was also named after her mother's favorite flower, the erica. *In Yorosen!, she taught C-ute and Michishige Sayumi about Arts. *She appears in Idol College's song, "Ame Nochi Hare" as a main story girl in their PV. External Links *Official Blog *Oficial Twitter Category:C-ute Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Little Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:1993 births Category:2004 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Blood type A Category:June Births Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hiatus Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Red Member Color